TEASER MY CRIMINAL FRIEND
by baskoro.alham
Summary: [MASIH TEASER] YOONGI SI PEMBUNUH DAN BISA MEMBACA PIKIRAN ORANG. JIMIN KEKASIH HATINYA. TAGS: #YAOI #YOONMIN BUTUH REVIEW BUAT LANJUT ATAU TIDAK


**_"_****_Yoongi , kau seorang pembunuh..."_**

**_Kata kata itu terngiang kembali ditelinga mungil milik Yoongi. Kata kata yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian dua tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan pot bunga yang terlalu berat baginya dari lantai 3 gedung sekolah dan tepat jatuh diatas kepala sahabatnya dan membuat sahabat baiknya itu tak sadarkan diri selama 2 minggu sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya_**_._

Tring... tring...tring...

Suara bel sekolah telah berbunyi, pertanda sebuah kemerdekaan siap menjemput semua murid yang telah berjuang keras melawan soal soal yang diberikan oleh Kim _songsaenim_ pagi itu.

Nampaknya pria berkulit putih pucat nan mungil itu sudah tidak dapat menahan laparnya dan segera menarik tangan seseorang disampingnya dengan kasar. Yang merasa ditarik tangannya lantas berdiri, terlihat perbedaan tinggi badan yang terpaut jauh diantara dua pria itu.

_'__Min Yoon Gi__.'_ Itu lah tulisan yang terpampang rapi di _nametag_ baju seragamnya.

"Park Jimin-_ssi_ , bolehkah aku mengambil sedikut kentang gorengmu?." Tanya Yoongi dengan nada bicara yang di-imut imut-kan dan memasang _puppy eyes _yang bisa membuat siapapun mengira bahwa Yoongi bukanlah seorang pria yang bersekolah di sekolah menegah melainkan di taman kanak kanak.

"Ambilah semuanya." Pria yang ada dihadapan Yoongi pun dengan senang hati membiarkan Yoongi menyambar kentang goreng yang berada diatas nampan miliknya.

Tak lama, jam istirahat berakhir dan itu tandanya semua murid harus bersiap kembali untuk berjuang melawan soal soal test (lagi) yang akan diberikan Jung _songsaenim_.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan kalian mengerjakan sendiri tanpa kerja sama, jika kalian tertangkap basah, saya akan langsung merobek kertas test anda_, Arraseo_?." Perintah Jung songsaenim yang kini terlihat sibuk bolak balik untuk membagikan lembaran soal test pada muridnya. Seluruh isi kelas hanya bisa menjawab serentak perintah Jung songsaenim.

Sepasang mata bulat sedari tadi mengawasi Yoongi dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ehm.. Hoseok-_ssi_ , apakah kau mendengarkan perintah saya tadi?." Hoseok yang merasa terpanggil oleh suara yang membuyarkan lamunannya secara refleks menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Jung _songsaenim_ yang tengah memperhatikannya sekarang.

Hoseok hanya dapat mengangguk kecil dengan canggung tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Tak lama setelah semua murid mendapat jatah soalnya masing masing, suasana menjadi sangat hening, semuanya tampak sibuk berkutat dengan urusannya. Ada siswa yang sibuk menghitung menggunakan jari maupun kalkulator yang memang diperbolehkan oleh Jung songsaenim. Ada pula yang menyembunyikan kepalanya dari pengelihatan Jung songsaenim agar ia tidak tertangkap basah sedang menyalin jawaban dari catatan kecil yang telah ia bawa.

Yoongi yang duduk dekat dengan jendela terlihat santai santai saja sembari mengutak atik kalkulatornya. sebenarnya , mungkin saja soal seperti itu tidak terlalu sulit bagi seorang Yoongi yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu dikelasnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan hitung menghitungnya ,Yoongi tak langsung mengumpulkan jawabannya. Ia ingin menyegarkan otaknya sejenak dengan memandang keluar jendela dan membiarkan semilir angin yang masuk melalu celah jendela menampar halus surai _soft_ _caramel_ milik Yoongi. Lagi lagi sepasang mata Bulat sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

.

.

.

.

Tring... Tring...Tring..

Suara penyelamat itu akhirnya kembali berdering menandakan waktunya untuk pulang dan bersantai dirumah setelah mengerjakan dua soal test berturut turut hari itu. Yoongi langsung cepat cepat menyambar tas berwarna ungu miliknya dan memasukan seluruh alat tulis yang berserakan dimejanya.

"Jiminie, ayo pulang.." setelah siap dengan tas-nya, Yoongi segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Jimin yang lebih besar ukurannya dari jari jari lentik milik Yoongi. Si pemilik tangan yang ditarik dengan kasar hanya bisa mengekor dari belakang.

'Walaupun badannya kecil tapi ia berjalan sangat cepat.' Batin Jimin yang kini mulai terengah engah mengejar Yoongi.

"Ya! Kau pikir badanku sebegitu kecilnya, huh ? karena itu aku bisa berjalan dengan cepat tau !." omel Yoongi. Jimin hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tak percaya jika Yoongi bisa membaca pikirannya.

'Aku akan mengetesmu lagi apakah kau bisa membaca pikiranku atau tidak, Min Yoongi.' Batin Jimin lagi dengan maksud mengetes Yoongi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membaca pikiranmu kalau kau memikirkan apakah aku bisa membaca pikiranmu atau tidak, PARK JIMIN." Bentak Yoongi dengan sedikit penekanan pada nama Jimin diakhirnya sembari mempercepat langkahnya saat menuruni tangga. Sekali lagi Jimin hanya bisa membelalakan mata besarnya tak percaya.

'Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi.' Batin Jimin.

"_Mwo_? Apa kau gila ?." Yoongi dengan segera mengehentikan langkahnya saat ia berada di setengah jumlah anak tangga yang akan ia turuni.

"T-tapi—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Jimin." Tanpa membuang waktu , Yoongi langsung memberikan pelukan hangat pada pria tinggi dihadapannya.

Chuuuup~

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah, Yoongi berhasil mempertemukan bibir tebal hangat nan kenyal milik Jimin dengan bibir _pink cherry_ miliknya. Jimin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, mengikuti sensasi nikmat yang diberikan oleh bibir Yoongi.

"Ya ! ayo cepat kita pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam!." Setelah fokus dengan ciumannya , Yoongi kembali mengomel , merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk pulang tepat waktu. Jimin terkekeh geli melihat perubahan tingkah laku Yoongi yang berubah drastis.

. "_Sampai besok lagi, Jiminie_.." Yoongi melambaikan tangannya saat ia melihat punggung Jimin yang semakin menghilang dibalik halte bus yang ia lewati , tapi Yoongi masih dapat melihat Jimin tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangannya dengan _flying_ _kiss_ yang terlihat sangat konyol sekaligus tampan bagi Yoongi.

Selama perjalanan , Yoongi tersenyum senyum sendiri melihat ekspressi Jimin saat ia menciumnya ditangga tadi , Jimin terlihat sangat terkejut sehingga wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga, belum lagi telinganya yang terlihat seperti pe-sumo yang membuat wajahnya semakin konyol. Yoongi baru ingat bahwa ia lupa untuk membersihkan kelas ,seingatnya ia ada jadwal piket hari ini, tapi bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak mungkin kembali kesekolah untuk membersihkan kelasnya dihari yang sudah mulai gelap ini.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang di kamar Yoongi..

Suara alunan musik yang berdering sangat nyaring telah mengganggu ketenangan pagi di kamar Yoongi, dengan amat sangat terpaksa Yoongi meraih sumber suara yang berasal dari panggilan masuk seseorang, Yoongi masih terlalu mengantuk untuk memeriksa nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan asal, ia menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_" Yoongi mencoba membuka suara dengan suara parau-nya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Yoongi-ah, apakah itu kau?" Terdengar suara berat dari seberang telepon yang sepertinya memastikan orang yang ia hubungi adalah orang yang tepat.

"Ya, ada apa_?." _Tanya Yoongi lagi sembari mengucek matanya. Sesekali ia menguap untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?. Jangan lupa sarapan, aku akan menjemputmu nanti di halte bus yaa." Ujar Jimin dengan sumringahnya. Ia tidak mengetauhi fakta bahwa sekarang orang yang ditelponnya tengah mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya saat jimin menlponnya.

"Kau? Jimin?!." Yoongi mulai berteriak. Jimin segera menjauhkan ponselnya dan sedikit terkekeh kecil. Jimin selalu tau jika kekasihnya itu tidak akan bangun sampai siang jika tidak ada suara berisik yang menganggu tidurnya. Jimin juga tau jika Yoongi akan memasang alarm di ponselnya tepat jam 06;30, jadi kemungkinan ia akan telat kesekolah dan dengan jeniusnya jimin berinisiatif untuk menelponnya pagi pagi bermaksud membangunkan yoongi. Kau tau banyak tentang Yoongi ya ,Jimin.

"Iya, ini aku, kekasih barumu hehehe. Sudah, kau cepat mandi. Aku tak mau menunggu lama di halte jelek itu ya." Jimin terkekeh kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menutup panggilannya. Yoongi yang belum sempat mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' pada jimin hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan gontai kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan tubuhnya, kini yoongi menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Dengan menarik senyuman manisnya, ia berpose sedikit layaknya seorang model majalah ternama . Ia tampak semakin tampan , pikir Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Sinar hangat mentari sedikit muncul dari celah daun daun rindang pohon yang terletak tak jauh dari halte tua tersebut. Seorang anak laki laki tengah menikmati waktunya menunggu bus yang akan datang membawanya ke sekolah dengan duduk dan asyik dalam dunia gadgetnya. Sesekali kepalanya bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia dengarkan lewat _earphone_ putih yang tersambung ke ponsel pintarnya.

Anak laki laki tadi melirik arloji yang melingkar ditangan kanannya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu tapi sesuatu atau seseorang yang ia tunggu belum juga menampakan dirinya. Ia mengumpat kecil ,sesuatu tentang terlambat ke sekolah dan _'Kemana anak itu'_. Dari kejauhan tampak anak laki laki lain yang sedang berlari kecil kearahnya Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah akibat terpaan hangat sinar matahari. Anak itu sekarang sudah berada disamping anak yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sembari mengatur nafasnya, ia berusaha memanggil anak yang disampingnya. Melihat usahanya gagal. Tanpa ampun ia melayangkan cubitannya ke lengan anak yang sedang sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Otomatis anak tadi mengerang kesakitan dan menoleh kesamping. Alih alih ingin membentak orang yang mencubitnya, ia malah mendapat pelototan gratis dari orang yang mencubitnya. Akhir kata, anak itu hanya bisa menelan saliva-nya kasar dan cengengesan tak karuan.

"Eh, Yoongi. kau sudah datang rupanya, hehehe—ah sakit." Anak tadi mengerang kesakitan ketika tanpa ampun cubitan Yoongi mendarat di lengannya.

"Seberapa besar memangnya volume lagu yang kau putar, hah? Apa kau tuli ya?." Cibir Yoongi tadi sembari terus mencubit lengan jimin. Tak menghiraukan fakta bahwa sekarang mungkin lengan jimin sudah banyak mempunyai bekas berwarna kebiruan dibalik serangamnya.

"Eh, lihat Bus-nya sudah datang." Tunjuk jimin kearah bus berwarna kuning itu. Bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian yoongi agar ia tidak terus mencubiti lengannya. yoongi menengok kearah yang jimin tunjukan, otomatis ia menghentikan aksinya tersebut.

Setelah melangkahkan kaki kecilnya masuk kedalam bus itu, Yoongi langsung menghambur ke kursi nomer dua didekat jendela dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kursi empuk tersebut. Diikuti oleh jimin yang mengekor dibelakangnya, Jimin tentu saja mengambil kursi tepat disebelah yoongi. Tak lama, bus itu berjalan memutarkan ke empat rodanya. Membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang tak begitu ramai.

Yoongi menikmati setiap detik ia duduk didekat jendela tersebut dengan tetap menarik nafasnya dalam dalam. Membiarkan aroma khas akhir musim semi yang menenangkan memenuhi rogga paru parunya. Setiap tarikan nafas seolah ia hayati dengan menutup kedua mata sipitnya.

"Yoongi-ya." Jimin merusak acara 'menikmati musim semi' yoongi dengan memanggil namanya dengan nada yang sok di-imut imut-kan. Suga pun menoleh dan mendapati cengiran lebar jimin menyambutnya.

"Apa?." Jimin makin melebarkan cengirannya saat mendapat jawaban super pelit dari yoongi. Jimin berinisiatif untuk menarik pergelangan tangan yoongi dan membawanya ke atas telapak tangannya. Kini yoongi menatap jimin heran. Tanpa dikomando, jimin menaruh kotak bekal berwarna pink-nya yang menurut yoongi itu agak –ehem—girly dan membuka tutupnya. Aroma khas daging yang ditumis dengan saus khusus _bulgogi_ kini meracuni penciuman Yoongi. Perutnya makin dibuat berdemo mengingat ia belum sarapan.

"Ayo makan bersama, aku akan menyuapimu , bolehkan?." Tanya jimin seraya memasang wajah polosnya. Okey. Sebenarnya tanpa yoongi menjawab Iya atau tidak, jimin sudah terlebih dahulu menyendokan nasi dan beberapa lembar daging gurih itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut yoongi. Dengan senang hati yoongi menurut dan melahap isi sendok itu. Jimin terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah yoongi yang kini persisi seekor hamster; Pipinya menggembung dan matanya menyipit.

**JUST TEASER...**

**TO BE CONTINUE OR DELETED?**


End file.
